R A I N
by Asako Fuji
Summary: Inspirated from one of SID's song, RAIN. / Demi menepati janjinya kepada ayahnya, Naruto melakukan segala macam cara untuk membahagiakan adiknya, Naruko. Tapi apakah ia bisa bertahan menghadapi cobaan-cobaan yang terus melandanya? / Warning, SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Penjelasan sedikit..

Umur Naruto: 18 tahun

Umur Sasuke: 18 tahun

Umur Naruko: 17 tahun

.

"Nee-chan," panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruko, keluargaku satu-satunya yang masih hidup.

"Iya, Naruko. Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menaruh buku tulis ke dalam tasku.

"Go-gomenasai. Lagi-lagi aku.. Menyukai orang yang Nee-chan suka. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menyatakan cinta," jawab Naruko dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Dan dia menerimaku..."

Aku terdiam.

Benarkah itu.. Sasuke...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Inspirated from one of SID's song, RAIN. / Demi menepati janjinya kepada ayahnya, Naruto melakukan segala macam cara untuk membahagiakan adiknya, Naruko. Tapi apakah ia bisa bertahan menghadapi cobaan-cobaan yang terus melandanya? / Warning, SasuFemNaru. OOC!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Sasuke U. & Naruto U. (fem)

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Bashing chara Naruko, TYPO bertebaran, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

R A I N

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Aku terdiam sambil membayangkan Sasuke, orang yang kucintai yang sudah berjanji akan bersamaku selamanya, menerima Naruko menjadi pacarnya.

"Nee-chan, ayo berangkat," kata Naruko sambil mengangkat tasnya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "I, iya!"

Aku segera mengambil tasku dari kursi lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" sapa seorang gadis berambut soft pink, Haruno Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura..," balasku lesu. Aku masih berpikir, apakah Sasuke benar-benar menerima Naruko?

"Biar kutebak. Sasuke, hm?" tanya Sakura jitu. "Sudahlah, kawan. Sasuke memang terkenal. Makanya waktu kau mulai dekat dengannya, aku bilang kalau kau pasti akan terluka saat melihat Sasuke di dekati oleh banyak gadis."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura..," kataku sambil duduk di kursi paling belakang.

"Kalau begitu apa dong?" tanya Sakura antusias sambil duduk di kursi di sampingku yang kosong.

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto..," bujuk Sakura. "Sebagai teman masa kecil Sasuke, aku ingin tahu perkembangannya.."

'Perkembangan'? 'Perkembangan' apanya?

"Ah, itu Sasuke! Hei, aku tinggal ya," kata Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk di sampingku.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah kaulah. Aku malas debat," jawabku.

Sasuke terdiam. Menurutku, dia berpikir bahwa dialah yang biasanya berkata begitu kepadaku.

"Gomen," satu kata dari Sasuke itu membuatku terkejut. "Aku sangat menyesal telah menerimanya."

"Nggak apa-apa..," kataku. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kau memang pantas menerimanya. Tapi.. itu sebelum kau berjanji kepadaku."

Dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum, berusaha menyabarkan hatiku. Naruto, kau harus tegar!

"Nah, buka buku kalian halaman tiga puluh enam!" perintah seorang guru bermasker yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di kelas ini, Hatake Kakashi.

"Baik, Sensei."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ayo pulang," ajak Sakura sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Ka, kau duluan saja, Sakura. Aku masih mau di sini sebentar," tolakku sambil memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran ke dalam tasku.

"Oh, baiklah."

Setelah kelas kosong, aku menatap kesal ke arah kursi di sampingku, milik Sasuke. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Gomen, aku sangat menyesal telah menerimanya.."_

"_.. sangat menyesal telah menerimanya.."_

"_.. telah menerimanya..."_

Tes.. Tes...

Tanpa sadar, aku menangis sambil memukul-mukul meja. "Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu, Sasuke! Sasuke.. Sasuke.."

Tanpa kusadari, Sakura melihatku dari luar kelas.

"Uchiha sialan!" umpatnya geram.

.

.

.

"Naruko, ayo pulang," ajakku kepada Naruko yang sedang asik berbicara bersama teman-temannya.

"Tunggu, Nee-chan! Nah, terusnya, dia bilang begini..," Naruko masih asik berbicara (baca: menggosip) dengan teman-temannya.

"Naruko, ayo pulang," ajakku lagi.

"Tunggu, Nee-chan!"

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini siapa, harus menungguimu sesuka hatimu? Pesuruhmu? Atau pembantumu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"N, Nee-chan..," katanya pelan karena ketakutan (yang dibuat-buat).

"Ayo pulang! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Deg!

Tanpa sadar, kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

"N, Nee-chan..," panggilnya sambil berpura-pura menangis. Jangan bodoh. Aku sudah tahu trikmu itu. Aku menarik lengannya kasar lalu menariknya pulang.

"Gomenasai, Nee-chan..," rengeknya.

"Tidak ada gunanya menangis. Lebih baik kau hentikan tangisanmu itu," kataku sambil menatap ke jalanan. "Memuakkan."

Naruko berhenti sejenak lalu menatapku.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!"

PLAKK!

Terdengar sebuah suara perempuan keras di dekatku. Dengan mudah aku mengenali suara itu, suara Sakura. Dan—suara apa itu?

Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku lalu menatap mereka. Naruko pun menatap ke arah yang kutatap.

"Sasuke..," katanya cemas. Dan ia langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Aku mendengus kesal lalu kembali berjalan pulang. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke lagi.

Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak dapat menahan rasa khawatir dalam hatiku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengintipnya sedikit.

"Stop!" seru Naruko sambil berusaha melindungi Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi ini ya, Uzumaki Naruko, si perebut kebahagiaan kakaknya," ejek Sakura ketus. Aku kebingungan menatapnya. Hei Sakura, sebenarnya kau kenapa?

Naruko tidak mempedulikan ejekan dari Sakura. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ternyata Sasuke sudah diambang kesadarannya. Ya iyalah! Ia kan dipukul oleh Sakura, sementara Sakura itu ahli bela diri.

"Naru.. to?"

Aku tersentak.

Hati Naruko hancur berkeping-keping.

"Lihat? Kurasa sekarang sudah jelas dia mencintai siapa," ejek Sakura lagi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. Dengan wajah penuh air mata dia berlari pulang. Aku yang menyadarinya juga langsung berlari agar tidak ketahuan mengintip.

.

.

.

"Sakura benar, aku memang merebut seluruh kebahagiaan Nee-chan. Tapi kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

Aku mendengar seruan pelan dari kamar Naruko. Aku bisa mendengarnya karena memang kamar Naruko berada di depan ruang keluarga.

Aku sadar, aku harus membahagiakan Naruko, karena itu janjiku kapada Tou-san sebelum Tou-san meninggal. Karena itu, aku harus menyerahkan Sasuke kepada Naruko.

Tapi, apa aku akan kuat?

.

.

.

Drrrt.. Drrrt..

Ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya. Ah, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Dari.. Sasuke?

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi pagi._

Itu saja? Dasar irit kata. Aku pun membalasnya.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Ah, ternyata Uchiha bisa minta maaf juga ya? Oh ya, aku tidak yakin aku bisa memaafkannya. Lagi pula, bagaimana dengan Naruko, dasar bodoh!_

Nah, aku ingin tahu apa yang dia balas.

Drrrt.. Drrrt...

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Kau tahu dari mana? Oh ya, bilang kepadanya aku meminta maaf untuk kejadian tadi sepulang sekolah._

Ups, kurasa aku keceplosan. Cih, dasar Sasuke. Memangnya aku ini tukang pos?

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Aku ini bukan tukang pos, baka. Kau yang harus memberitahu Naruko sendiri!_

_PS: Jangan dibalas. Membalas pesanmu hanya buang-buang pulsa._

Hah! Aku cukup puas dengan kalimat yang aku tulis di ponselku. Lalu aku menekan tombol bertuliskan 'send'.

Semoga dengan menyerahkan Sasuke, Naruko bisa bahagia...

.

.

.

Ya, ampun! Jam berapa sekarang! Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam!

Aku segera terbangun dari tidurku yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak, lalu segera memasak untuk kami makan malam.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, aku akhirnya selesai memasak. Lalu aku berjalan ke kamar Naruko untuk memanggilnya makan malam.

"Naruko, makan malam siap," kataku. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruko?"

Aku membuka pintu kamar Naruko. Naruko tidak ada!

Aku terduduk. Naruko kabur? Kalau begitu aku mengingkari janjiku kepada Tou-san! Kami-sama.. Di mana Naruko?

Aku pun mengunci pintu rumah lalu berlari mencari Naruko ke seluruh tempat favoritnya di Konoha.

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku tidak berhasil menemukan Naruko. Kemudian aku segera berlari ke Taman Konoha, tempat yang biasanya dijadikan kami tempat untuk menyendiri. Tidak ada. Aku sudah berpikir kalau Naruko kabur dan tidak akan kembali selamanya.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah tempat, yaitu Café Konoha. aku melihat ada sosok Naruko di dalamnya. Jadi aku segera berlari ke dalam.

"Naru—"

Mataku terpaku melihat Naruko sedang kencan dengan Sasuke di sana.

Tahukah kau, Naruko, aku sedang mencarimu dengan perasaan cemas! Tapi kau malah sedang senang-senang kencan dengan pacarmu!

_**xxx**_

_**Rokugatsu no uso me no mae no hontou sepia ni shimaikomi**_

_**Yorisou to ka nukumori to ka; wakaranaku natteta**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kebohongan Juni dan kebenaran di depan mataku dibawa dalam nada sepia**_

_**Meringkuk dekat dengan yang lain, kehangatan; aku tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu lagi**_

_**xxx**_

Ah, aku jadi ingat. Dulu Sasuke pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Taman Konoha yang saat itu sedang ramai. Tidak lebih. Namun, aku merasa hari itu sangat spesial.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke menerima permintaan Naruko?

Aku mendatangi meja mereka. "Naruko? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau ke sini? Aku sudah memasak makan malam untuk kita," kataku.

Naruko memasang wajah kesal. "Nee-chan ngapain ke sini? Aku sama Sasuke kan lagi kencan! Iya kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruko.

Sasuke menoleh lalu menatapku. "Hei—"

"Tuh kan!" potong Naruko. "Nee-chan pulang aja! Sasuke cuma mau sama aku!"

Aku terdiam. Jadi.. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Naruko?

"Oh, ya sudah. Sebaiknya, sekalian saja kau menginap di rumah Sasuke. Sekalian jadi istrinya!" seruku.

"Wah, ide yang bagus! Kau mau kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah—entah apa itu. Yang jelas, itu benar-benar memuakkan!

"Nah, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha sebaiknya kembali ke rumah lalu pergi berbulan madu," kataku tajam.

Sasuke melongo.

"Ya! Kami akan melakukan itu nanti!" seru Naruko tidak mau kalah. Sekarang bukan hanya Sasuke yang melongo, beberapa pelanggan di sekitar kami juga!

"Diam!" seru Sasuke frustasi. "Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar lagi!"

"Kau juga diam, Sa—maksudku—Uchiha!" seruku.

"Naruto, diam!" seru Sasuke lagi. Dan kali ini dia berhasil membuatku dan Naruko tutup mulut.

"Naruto, dengar. Kami tidak kencan. Aku hanya memanggilnya ke sini untuk minta maaf," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah tidak meyakinkan.

"Oh ya? Memangnya aku bisa mempercayaimu LAGI? Mana bukti kalau kau bisa dipercaya!" tanyaku kesal.

"Sasuke jahat! Kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan semua yang kupinta!" seru Naruko.

Aku mendengus. "Ternyata ada yang manja di sini!" seruku.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Waktu kecil, Nee-chan selalu menjadi anak kesayangan! Sekarang gantian!" bantah Naruko.

"Oh ya? Wow, aku terkesan," ejekku.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan butuh aku, kan!" tanya Naruko.

Aku terdiam. Cih, harus kuakui, dia benar. Aku membutuhkannya untuk bisa menepati janjiku. Dan Sasuke yang harus kurelakan ini menjadi penghalang. Padahal kupikir, aku bisa melepasnya dengan mudah. Ternyata aku salah. Aku tanpa sengaja jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Aku tidak mampu merelakan Sasuke.

Maafkan aku, Tou-san. Aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Naruko.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku sedih membayangkan Tou-san kecewa di dunia sana. Aku sedih membayangkan Sasuke tidak ada di sisiku lagi.

Aku berlari keluar café itu dan duduk di sebuah kursi tua di Taman Konoha. Aku mendekap kakiku erat sambil memerhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang lewat dengan bergandengan tangan mesra. Terlihat bahagia sekali.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke—entah kenapa dia keluar Café Konoha—datang menghampiriku.

Mata onyx-nya terpejam sebentar. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kau akan baik-baik saja kan.. kalau sendiri?"

Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau kata-katamu itu sangat menyakitkanku, Sasuke!

"Sudahlah. Aku jenuh melihatmu," kataku.

"Maaf.. Sekarang aku harus pergi," katanya.

_**xxx**_

"_**Kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara ne" to oshitsukete sayonara**_

_**Sono tagui no kiyasume nara kikiakita hazu na no ni**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Kau akan baik-baik saja dengan dirimu sendiri, kan?" katamu, memaksakan itu padaku dan kemudian kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal**_

_**Bila itu akan menjadi nasihat aku pasti sudah capek mendengarnya sekarang**_

_**xxx**_

Seperti katanya barusan, ia langsung pergi. Lalu kulihat arah yang ia tuju. Seorang gadis menunggu di depannya. Naruko.

Naruko menyeringai licik lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Mungkin ia berusaha membuatku cemburu. Dengan langkah pongah mereka berjalan bersama dan meninggalkan Taman Konoha.

Meninggalkanku.

**To Be Contiuned**

**A/N**

Hajimemimashite, watashitachi wa Serah to Afifah desu

Kami adalah author baru (?) #jeduer

Sebenarnya Serah bukan author baru. Serah author lama (pen name lama: Serah Lucy Heartfilia-Farron) yang lupa sama password akun sendiri.

Oke. Serah emang rada miring.

Lanjut!

Sebenarnya songfic Rain ini kami niatkan mencapai 4 chapter. ._. (tumben-tumbenan loh ya Serah mengedit fic yang sedih u_u #woy #gangguajalo)

Beda sama Serah, Afifah lebih pendiam karakternya trus kalem u_u Dan jangan tanya kenapa kita bisa collab kayak gini.

Yosh, segitu aja dulu ye.. Jaa ne :D

Sincerely,

Serah to Afifah


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti katanya barusan, ia langsung pergi. Lalu kulihat arah yang ia tuju. Seorang gadis menunggu di depannya. Naruko.

Naruko menyeringai licik lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke (mungkin berusaha membuatku cemburu) dan berjalan bersama meninggalkan Taman Konoha.

Meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Inspirated from one of SID's song, RAIN. / Demi menepati janjinya kepada ayahnya, Naruto melakukan segala macam cara untuk membahagiakan adiknya, Naruko. Tapi apakah ia bisa bertahan menghadapi cobaan-cobaan yang terus melandanya? / Warning, SasuFemNaru. OOC!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Sasuke U. & Naruto U. (fem)

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Bashing chara Naruko, TYPO bertebaran, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

R A I N

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Brakk!

Aku menggebrak pintu rumah. Hening, tidak ada yang memprotes tindakan kasarku itu sama sekali karena rumah ini kosong. Tentu saja kosong. Naruko kan sedang menginap di rumah Sasuke.

Seandainya Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak mengalami kecelakaan itu, hidup kami akan normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Kami tidak perlu mengalami hal-hal seperti tadi.

Paginya..

Aku menguap lalu meregangkan otot-ototku.

Di mana Naruko? Biasanya dia mengagetkanku dengan teriakan bodohnya atau apalah. Oh iya. Naruko kan sedang menginap di rumah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi aku lupa.

Sekarang, aku merasa bodoh.

Aku melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurku. Sudah pukul setengah enam pagi. Waduh! Aku bangun kesiangan!

Aku segera berlari ke dapur lalu memasak untuk sarapan pagi hari ini.

.

.

Aku meletakkan piring terakhir di meja makan. Haah.. Akhirnya selesai juga. Kemudian aku duduk di depan meja makan lalu menyalakan televisi.

Ketika sedang asyik makan sambil menonton televisi, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Aku segera membuka pintunya.

Ternyata itu Naruko dan Sasuke.

"Mau apa kalian datang ke sini?" tanyaku tajam.

"Nee-chan, jangan ge-er deh. Kami ke sini bukan untuk mengunjungimu. Tapi untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku tidak sudi lagi tinggal serumah denganmu," jawab Naruko dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi kalau kalian tidak ingin masuk ke ruang UGD," kataku lalu menutup pintu rumah.

Sebelum tertutup sempurna, pintu itu dihalangi oleh tangan yang tak lain adalah milik Sasuke.

"Naruto, tolonglah," katanya.

Naruko tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu,aku tidak ingin melihat wajah kalian berdua lagi. Dan Uchiha, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu," kataku lalu membiarkan Naruko dan Sasuke masuk.

"Oh, tidak bisa! Sasuke harus menolongku mengemasi barang-barangku!" tolak Naruko sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau barang-barangmu terlihat oleh Sasuke? Seperti—ehm! CD..," kataku dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Yah, kalian pasti tahu apa arti dari singkatan itu.

Wajah Sasuke agak memerah sementara Naruko memasang wajah kesal.

"Biarin! Toh, kalau aku sudah lulus SMA nanti, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke! Ya kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruko tidak tahu malu. Cih, anak ini bodoh banget.

"Tapi belum waktunya, baka!" potongku sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'baka', hah!" tanya Naruko kesal sambil menatapku tajam.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau itu memang baka, BAKA!" jawabku.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu, dasar pengingkar janji!"

Satu kalimat yang menjadi kelemahanku disebutkan oleh Naruko. Aku cepat memikirkan balasanku kepadanya.

"Oh ya? Dasar pencuri kebahagiaan!" balasku.

"Diam! Naruko, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu!" seru Sasuke.

Naruko mendengus lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. Sejenak suasana hening. Tinggal aku dan Sasuke di ruang tamu. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bilang begitu," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu!" seruku kesal. Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa memahami rasa ini?

"Tapi kau melampaui batas, Naruto. Aku hanya membantumu menepati janjimu," kata Sasuke.

"Alasan! Sebenarnya kamu juga mau, kan? Kau sendiri mengingkari janjimu!" kataku. "Jujur, aku lelah mendengarmu membela Naruko. Setiap itu terjadi, dadaku terasa sakit. Aku juga ingin mendengar suaramu membelaku seperti dulu.."

Air mata keluar dari kedua mata safirku.

"Ka, karena..," wajahku semakin memerah, tetapi masih menangis. ".. aku juga memiliki perasaan, kan? Dan perasaan itu.. muncul begitu saja, Sasuke.."

Kurasa Sasuke mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang kaget.

Kemudian aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku karena pengakuanku. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, dia baru sadar. Tapi terlambat, aku sudah pergi.

| Normal PoV |

Naruko keluar dari kamarnya dengan ekspresi kaget lalu cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?" tanya Naruko.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tidak jadi pindah ke rumahmu karena Nee-chan sudah pergi dari rumah ini. Dan juga, rumah ini berpindah tangan menjadi milikku! Kamu juga akan tinggal di sini kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruko.

Sasuke diam; bingung mau menjawab apa. Yang mana yang harus ia bela, Naruto atau Naruko?

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memakai kamar Nee-chan," kata Naruko lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

| Sasuke's PoV |

"_.. aku juga memiliki perasaan, kan? Dan perasaan itu.. muncul begitu saja , Sasuke.."_

Kata-kata Naruto masih menggema di telingaku. Ya ampun, baru kali ini aku merasa menyesal yang teramat sangat. Naruto.. Aku sangat berharap waktu dapat kembali agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku. Dimana kau sekarang?

Aku memejamkan mataku. Masih terbayang di benakku bahwa Naruto sekarang begitu menderita karena aku. Terbayang pula saat-saat paling bahagia yang pernah kurasakan, yaitu saat bersama Naruto.

**xxx**

_**Nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi wa yurushite kuresou ni mo nai**_

_**Me wo tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de toomaki de kimi ga warau**_

**XXX**

_**Dering tanpa henti; ingatan-ingatan tanpa rasa kasihan terlihat tak berniat memaafkanku**_

_**Jika aku menutup kedua mataku, mereka hanya akan tumbuh mengelilingiku dalam jarak yang kau tertawakan**_

**xxx**

"Sasuke.."

Aku menoleh. Apakah itu kau, Naruto?

"Ayo makan siang," katanya sambil membuka pintu. Naruko.

"Duluan saja. Aku tidak lapar," kataku kecewa. Walaupun bukan kembar, aku tidak menyangka selain wajahnya yang mirip, suaranya pun mirip.

"Tapi nanti kamu sakit," kata Naruko dengan nada –sok— perhatian. Apa dia senang membuat orang lain menderita? Bukan hanya Naruto, aku juga, tahu!

"Tidak akan," aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Cih, ya sudah! Aku makan duluan!" katanya kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, sekarang sudah waktu makan malam, tetapi kau bahkan belum memakan makan siangmu. Ayo makan malam sekarang," ajak Naruko.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

"Menu malam ini ramen! _Sorry_, aku hanya bisa buat ini," katanya sambil menaruh semangkuk ramen di hadapanku.

Berbeda jauh dengan Naruko, Naruto cukup pintar memasak. Tapi tentu saja dia lebih menyukai ramen dari pada masakannya yang lain.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Naruto seorang. Aku memikirkannya.

Naruto..

Dimana dia sekarang?

— At Naruto's Place —

| Naruto's POV |

Hujan deras sedang mengguyur Konoha. Ya ampun, kenapa harus turun hujan di saat seperti ini?

Aku menarik jaketku agar badanku terasa lebih hangat. Percuma. Seluruh pakaianku basah. Dan tentu saja terasa sangat dingin.

Aku sangat menyesal karena telah mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke, dan dengan cerobohnya pergi dari rumah. Kenapa aku tidak mengusir mereka saja, sih? Sekarang aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal, kan?

**xxx**

_**Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou? Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai**_

_**Ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no? Nigeba no nai boku wo erabu no**_

**XXX**

_**Akankah hujan berhenti? Aku bertanya-tanya. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama sekarang sudah dingin**_

_**Mengapa hujan memilihku? Mengapa hujan memilih diriku, yang tak mempunyai tempat untuk lari lagi?**_

**xxx**

Aku tidak tahu ini di mana. Aku hanya berjalan sejauh yang aku bisa, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hujan terus mengguyur kota. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Aku terus berusaha berjalan, mencoba mengabaikan kakiku yang sudah pegal dan capek serta tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Yappai, aku tidak membawa payung. Lupa.

Tak lama kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh sementara. Ada sebuah mini market beberapa meter dari tempatku sekarang, namun.. aku tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Aku terlalu lelah.

Brukk!

Semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Naruto..?"

Suara itu.. lembut, memanggil namaku.

"Naruto?"

Kenapa nadanya meninggi?

"NARUTO! Bangunlah!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Lho, Sakura? Aku dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di rumahku. Aku menemukan kau pingsan tepat di depan rumah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu masuk. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tetap berada di luar kehujanan," jelas Sakura. "Ini teh. Minumlah dan kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Aku mengambil segelas teh yang disodorkan Sakura lalu segera meminumnya.

"Mau kue jahe?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan sepiring kue jahe. "Makanlah selagi masih hangat.."

"Arigatou, Sakura.. Aku sangat merepotkanmu," kataku lalu mengambil salah satu kue jahe kemudian memakannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Oh ya. Kau memang pintar masak, Sakura, tidak berbeda dengan yang dulu," pujiku, "masakanmu selalu menjadi masakan terbaik yang pernah kumakan."

"Hehe..," Sakura tertawa. "Eh iya, jadi.. kenapa kau sedang berjalan di tengah hujan lebat seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatku diam.

"T, tapi kalau kau keberatan, tidak usah!" Sakura cepat-cepat membatalkan pertanyaannya melihat ekspresiku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura," kataku. Kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku; berusaha menahan tangis.

"Jadi..?"

"Akan kujelaskan."

.

.

"Sudah kuduga! Uchiha sialan itu memang pengkhianat!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Tidak semuanya salah Sasuke kok, Sak. Tenang saja," kataku membela Sasuke.

Ya, benar! Bukan salah Sasuke, tapi Naruko! Sasuke hanya ingin membantuku menepati janjiku kepada Tou-san.

"Naruko, hm? Dia memang gila. Aku heran dia sangat ingin membuatmu menderita," kata Sakura sambil bersedekap. "Aku akan membantumu 'menyadarkan' Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini saja."

"Ya, aku malas bertemu dengannya. Lebih baik aku tidak sekolah," kataku.

"Ide yang bagus."

.

.

.

| Sakura's POV |

"Sakura, kurasa ada seseorang di depan pintu," kata Naruto.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak mendengarnya tuh," kataku tidak percaya sambil menajamkan indera pendengaranku.

"Sudahlah! Kau buka saja pintunya," katanya lagi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tidak tega melihat gadis secantik dan sepolos ini terluka oleh setan pantat ayam itu.

"Oke, oke..," kataku lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya. I, itu..

Sasuke..?

| Normal POV |

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura penuh emosi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku tahu Naruto di dalam. Biarkan aku menemuinya," katanya sambil membuka matanya kembali.

"Hei, asal kau tau aja ya, kau sudah nggak ada urusan lagi sama Naruto!" seru Sakura.

"Tolonglah..," kata Sasuke memelas; membuat Sakura muak. "Aku harus menemuinya! Ini semua salah paham!"

"Oh, Uchiha bisa minta tolong ya?" tanya Sakura sinis. "Apanya yang 'salah paham', hah! Kau yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini! Seharusnya kau tau diri!"

"Aku—"

"Sasuke? Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Sasuke, Naruko. Ia meneduhi Sasuke dengan payung miliknya.

Sasuke menghela napas kesal.

"Heh, bawa pulang pacarmu itu! Dia ke sini untuk menemui 'Nee-chan tersayang'mu itu!" seru Sakura.

"Benarkah?" seru Naruko tidak percaya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Nee-chan tidak akan mau. Ayo pulang."

Naruko menggandeng tangan Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah Sakura.

"Huh, heran deh. Otak jenius Sasuke kemana ya?" tanya Sakura heran lalu membanting pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

| Naruto's POV |

"_Kaa-san? Tou-san?" dengan agak ragu, aku berjalan menuju dua sosok yang sangat kurindukan itu._

_Mereka saling merangkul sambil menatapku lembut. Tiba-tiba di belakang mereka muncul satu sosok lagi._

"_Sasuke?" tanyaku._

_Sasuke menatapku lembut. Sungguh, itu senyuman yang sangat kurindukan._

_Syuut.._

_Tiba-tiba muncul kabut hitam; menelan mereka semua. Kemudian, Naruko muncul dari dalam kabut hitam itu._

"_Nee-chan," panggilnya dengan nada dingin. "Dendamku belum selesai.."_

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. "Ya ampun, kenapa mimpi itu lagi?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing.

Tanganku meraih sebuah gelas berisi teh di meja samping tempat tidur lalu meminumnya. Setelah minum, aku kembali menaruh gelas itu ke meja. Mataku beralih ke sebuah jam. Masih jam dua pagi. Haah, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?

Bosan.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sepagi ini. Aku membuka ponselku. Aku pun melihat foto-foto di ponselku itu satu persatu. Iseng.

Tiba-tiba tanganku kembali bergetar ketika mataku melihat sebuah foto. Kalian pasti tahu. Ya, foto Sasuke.

Kenangan-kenangan bersama Sasuke kembali terbayang di benakku. Kami-sama.. kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Apa aku harus merelakan Sasuke untuk Naruko? Tidak—sangat sulit. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena.. secara tidak sengaja aku mencintai Sasuke. Apa aku salah jika mencintainya?

**xxx**

_**Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa tsukihi ga jama wo suru**_

_**Mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute "sugi" bakari oikateta**_

**XXX**

_**Waktu terasa pada pagi hari ketika aku akhirnya menemukan**_

_**Arah yang kuhadapi bukan masa depan, aku terus mengejar masa lalu**_

**xxx**

| Normal PoV |

— After School —

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kau ini, kalau dipanggil jawab dong!" serunya sambil menaruh tasnya di sofa lalu segera menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura lagi.

Mendadak Sakura terdiam. Naruto.. tidak ada?

Sakura menghampiri meja belajarnya. Ada sepucuk surat dari Naruto. Setelah membaca isi surat itu, ia tersenyum sambil bergumam.

"Dasar aneh..."

**To Be Continued**

AN:

Ohayou minna! XD Kita balik lagi~

Dengan chapter dua yang gaje bin ajaib. *pundung*

Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu.. meski gabisa dibalas satu-satu. :3

Saya menghargai semua saran kalian..

=BALASAN RIPIU=

**i'm a ID-S: **huwaa! Nggak! Lagu Rain itu bukannya ciptaannya Mao? Yuuya komposernya! . #ngotot

**MaryDarkCrimson: **ini baru permulaan, buat bikin latar belakang aja :D

**No name: **Masalahnya di sini ada dua, SasuFemNaru dan SasuNaruko. =.= Monggo dipilih. (?)

**Ritard.****: **betulkah? Maaf, kami nggak tahu. Kami janji setelah ini nggak akan bikin songfic lagi.

Terakhir, kami mau tanya.

FANFIC INI, KEEP OR DELETE?

Thanks before :D


End file.
